In an electric vehicle which activates a drive wheel by an electric motor, there is a known regenerative system in which the electric motor generates electric power with the rotational force of the drive wheel and supplies electric power to a battery or the like to convert kinetic energy into electric energy. In this regenerative system, a regenerative braking force is applied to the drive wheel with electric power generated in the electric motor, and a braking force which is different from a mechanical braking force generated in a brake mechanism can be applied to the drive wheel. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a driving control system as an example of a regenerative system.
In the driving control system disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the electric motor generates electric power corresponding to the rotational force of the drive wheel. Therefore, a regeneration command is provided to the electric motor, upon the operation of an acceleration operation member, such as an accelerator grip, being ceased.